Possession
by Albion19
Summary: After a summoning goes wrong Elena and Tatia find themselves switching places. Elena/Elijah, Tatia/Elijah.


_Based on this prompt: Elena/Elijah/Tatia, Tatia possesses Elena's body. I've played with it a little and added some time travel shenanigans._

* * *

Candles fluttered and then grew still and the centre of the pentagram remained empty. Damon sighed in boredom, his brother shifting beside him. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were sat around the salt, hands held together while Bonnie chanted a summoning spell. They were trying to summon the spirit of Tatia but she was proving elusive.

"It's been half an hour and she still hasn't come…my butt has gone to sleep."

"Caroline…" Bonnie warned quietly but after a few more seconds she sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at Elena who gazed at the empty pentagram with something akin to hunger. She had been eager to speak to her progenitor, a desire that only she fully understood. It was not something she could vocalise but her desire was secretly shared by another. Elijah stirred in the shadows and spoke quietly.

"From my experience ghosts are temperamental creatures that do not answer to our whims. Thank you for trying Bonnie." He gave her a grateful nod as they rose to their feet. As they stood the flames on the wicks suddenly flared upwards, blazing before being snuffed out. They stood silent in the dark, a faint glow of light coming from beneath the curtains, illuminating the smoke twirling in the air.

"Well that wasn't creepy at all…" Damon whispered and moved to fling the curtains apart. As he did Elena swayed on her feet and toppled to the ground. She was surrounded in seconds with a multitude of people calling out her name. But when she blinked her eyes open they moved back in relief, giving her space. Caroline helped her to stand but Elena was staring at her in confusion.

"Are you okay Elena?"

Elena opened her mouth and began to speak rapidly in another language, one that they could not understand, and backed away from them. They gawped at her, bewildered and while they did not know what she was saying the fear and confusion was clear. Elena spun around and began shouting out a name over and over again.

"Irina? Irina? IRINA?" She screamed, increasingly frenzied until she suddenly froze, mouth falling open as a look of recognition dawned. Bonnie turned and saw that she was looking at Elijah, who had moved forward.

"Elena, is that you?" Bonnie asked but she was ignored as Elena hurried over to Elijah and flung herself at him. He stumbled back slightly before righting himself and after a hesitating moment he wrapped his arms around her. He looked at them for a moment, more shocked then they had ever seen him, before staring down into her eyes.

"Tatia?" he whispered. She pulled back from him and began to speak hastily and he answered back in the same language, haltingly at first but soon his words had fluency. She stared wonderingly at his face and then tugged at his short hair and asked him something that made him laugh. She seemed to get angry at his seeming ill humour and then she was suddenly planting kisses all over his face.

"Okay, would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Damon demanded, looking at the sight of Elijah trying to resist kissing Tatia and then back at Bonnie.

"The summoning worked, just not in the way I was expecting…" she winced and moved towards the embracing couple. They stopped kissing but Tatia kept glued to Elijah's side. He was more flustered then ever but regarded Bonnie sharply.

"This is Tatia, she's not dead." His voice was rough.

"What?"

"She told me that she was on her way to the tunnels when she was felt ill and then woke up here. You've extracted her from time, not the other side."

"Where is Elena?" Stefan asked immediately, looking at Tatia and she stared back unflinchingly. Her panic was lessening by the second and that infamous fire was smouldering.

"I — I think they've switched places," Bonnie said, looking sick.

"Then un-switch them!" Damon shouted and Bonnie glared at him.

"I don't know how this happened; the summoning has never had results like this before."

"Because she's a doppelganger," Elijah said quietly and they looked at him. He spoke something quietly into Tatia's ear who nodded, her arms wrapped around his arm. "If Elena really is back there she should be safe." But he looked uncertain and Stefan cocked his head.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Because Tatia was on her way to the tunnels. Back then it's the night of the full moon."

_Werewolves_, they all thought and stared at each other with a barely concealed worry.

* * *

"Mama?"

The small worried voice brought her up from darkness and Elena blinked awake. A little girl, about four or five, was knelling by her side and holding her hand. She had dark curling hair and huge beautiful brown eyes. Tear tracks ran down her cheeks but she gave a watery smile of relief when Elena sat up. Bewildered she looked at the spindly trees around her, dusk casting the trunks gold, and then back at the girl. The little girl who called her Mama…

"What — Where am I?"

The girl blinked and tilted her head in confusion. She then began to speak in a language that seemed to ring something deep within Elena's mind but she couldn't understand. The girl, once again calling her Mama, tugged on her hand and pointed down the forest path. Elena got shakily to her feet.

"You want me to come?"

She received no answer and not wanting to upset her she followed the child. Feeling like Alice who had just tumbled down the rabbit hole she gazed around in a daze until they reached a large outcropping of rock. As they stepped under the shadow of the cave the girl lets go of her hand and ran inside, calling out happily. Soon enough a group of children mingled around her and in a blink they were gone, their voices echoing back to her. Elena stood at the mouth of the cave, clutching a rock for support.

This was no dream, this was really happening. Elijah had told her that people from his village and his neighbours would gather in the tunnels for the night of the full moon as the werewolves transformed. Elena looked up and sure enough a full pale moon was visible, rising higher into the sunset sky. She began to breathe faster, the prelude to hysterics and she balled her fists, blunt nails digging into her palms.

"Okay, get a grip. This is just temporary, soon I'll be back. Five minutes, two even, tops. I can't stay out here. Keep it together…" she whispered this as she entered the cave and descended the rocky path. Torches lit the way, offering warmth but the wool dress she wore was not thick enough against the chill. As she reached level ground and the sound of quiet voices she was shriving uncontrollably.

There was a mixture of people, Vikings and Native American, the neighbours that Rebekah had talked about. It was one absurdity on top of another but the peculiarity of history were far from her mind. She flattened herself against a wall near a torch, rubbing her arms, trying to get warm when the little girl found her again, saying something in a breathless rush. No idea what she was saying Elena smiled and nodded and the girl dashed away with her friends, grinning broadly. Even through her confusion and rising panic Elena felt a pang for the sweet girl. She wasn't her mother but she felt a strange sort of kinship.

More people walked past her and she lowered her head quickly, hair hiding her face. It was Klaus, closely followed by Rebekah. She took a peek through her hair and saw the Mikaelson's move further up the cavern to sit with their neighbours. She could account for all of them except for Elijah but her curiosity was satisfied when he suddenly appeared across from her. He went through the crowd, clearly taking a head count.

As he approached her Elena's heart threatened to burst it was beating so powerfully. But all he did was tap her head gently, a smirk playing over his mouth before moving away. She slumped, weak and watched him as he joined his family. He spoke to his father and then Esther and another woman swept forward. As they did Bonnie's ancestor gave her a sharp, intrigued look before disappearing with Esther. She was so focused on the witches that when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a niche in the wall all she could do was gasp.

"Tatia!" Klaus breathed and then spoke more, words she couldn't respond to but the desire was naked in his eyes. His lips stretched into a smile and he dipped down to her mouth. Elena planted her hands against his chest and shoved him away with all her might. Klaus blinked, staring at her in shock and said something softly, head cocked in confusion. Elena shook her head, disgusted and backed away and his confusion deepened into hurt. With a thinning mouth he turned on his heel and fled.

She breathed out a pent up breath and moved forward until the crowd was visible again. Esther and Ayanna returned and spoke a few short words and the crowd gave a mummeration of gratitude. Elena looked at the tunnel leading to the wood above, wondering if the werewolves were prowling already. It had been longer then ten minutes and still she remained. Whatever was going on, whatever sent her back here was in no hurry to return her home. The panic that she had been suppressing rose up within her like a geyser and she battled to keep it contained.

At that moment someone brushed against her arm and she looked up to see Elijah smiling at her softly. The fear she had been struggling with dimmed, calmed by his presence. She stared up into his eyes — similar but so young — and felt anchored. Out of all the people that she recognised in this place he was the only one she trusted.

"Elijah, I don't know what's going on."

His eyes narrowed in confusion and she sighed. He tucked her hair behind her ears, an intimate gesture, and spoke softly and she listened, wishing to understand. When she didn't respond his frown grew deeper. Elena rubbed a hand at her forehead and then placed her hands over her ears and mouth, conveying her inability to communicate. His eyes widened in understanding. He smiled at her sympathetically and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. As he pulled back someone called his name and he moved away from her reluctantly. Before he did he turned back and asked one thing.

"Irina?"

She shrugged, palms outwards and he stopped.

"_Irina_." He said again and placed his hand at knee height.

_Tatia's daughter_. Elena moved to his side and then past him, looking for the little girl but she was nowhere in sight. Feeling a prickle of fear and a wallop of guilt she searched through the crowd, not caring who saw her and called out Irina's name. But she did not come running and she was not with the other children. Elijah crouched down and asked them calmly and a few pointed at the tunnel. Elena's heart sank. Irina had asked her something and not knowing what it was Elena had simply nodded along. She must have mistakenly given her permission to go outside. Not looking back to see if she was being followed Elena ran from the cavern and up through the tunnel but before she got to the entrance Elijah grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"I have to find her! It's my fault!" She stared at Elijah pleadingly but he shook his head, face white and harsh. He walked to the entrance and picked up a stone and threw it. The stone hit an invisible barrier and flew back. The way was barred; nothing could get in or out, not until the sun rose. Elena stared at the dark wood beyond, imagining Irina alone and scared and felt her throat tighten and tears prickle her eyes. She was pulled into his arms and she pressed her face against his chest. In the distance a lone wolf howled and then was answered by another.

"No!" The sound seemed to have an invigorating effect on Elena because she pulled back from him and pushed against the barrier. But there was no barrier, she fell through empty air. She turned to look at a startled Elijah who pressed a hand to the obstruction. He was still trapped but she was not. He shook his head again, saying her name — Tatia's — in a low warning voice. Elena fixed him with a hard stare.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, this might be a dream, but I can't just leave her. I know you would do the same in my place." She nodded at him and began walking but she had taken a dozen paces when a small, shrill voice called out in the distance, someone calling for her mother.

"Irina!" Elena shouted and through the dark a darker shadow emerged, running as fast as she could. Elena met her half way and swept the girl into her arms and raced back but when she reached the barrier she was slammed back by the invisible force. Elijah shouted for his mother and his voice echoed loudly. Irina, panting and very pale, looked up at her with huge dark eyes and gripped a fur shawl tightly in her hands. Elena reached out a hand and watched her fingers pass through the barrier. She could enter but Irina could not. As she frantically thought of a place to hide — the rocks that Elijah had shown her years ago — voices from the cave caught her ear, coming closer and Ayanna and Esther hurriedly came into view.

A company of wolves howled, a sad sound that made everyone there shiver, and Elena watched the witches chant quickly, their usual calm marred by stress as the howling grew closer. Elena looked behind her and gold luminous eyes shone and a cold dread gripped her. She held Irina tighter and reached through to grab Elijah's hand. He stared into her eyes, whispering words in a strained voice and she did not have to understand, his emotion — his love — ringed clear. The chanting ceased suddenly and she and Irina were tugged forward forcefully. Elena just had the impression of a large, furred body brushing against the back of her legs when she was engulfed by Elijah, wrapping his arms around both of them.

* * *

"You are not in thraldom to these people?" She asked, brushing her fingers through his hair and again Elijah smiled, shaking his head.

"No I am not. Cropped hair has no meaning here." Speaking his mother tongue again after so many years was strange, a discourse now only shared between his siblings and that was infrequently.

"This place is too peculiar to be real. I think it is a trick of your mother's. She hates me and finds great delight in tormenting me."

Elijah stared at Tatia's sadly. Letting his hands glide down her — Elena's — arms he took her hands in his. Since waking up a thousand years in the future Tatia has convinced herself that it was all a strange dream concocted by magic and he can not blame her. He stared at her longingly and her smile grew into a slow coy thing. She leaned against him, twinning her arms around his neck. This was all a fantasy to her, a daydream and soon she would be awake and none of this would have happened. He wished he could afford the luxury of such self denial.

"I've missed you," Elijah whispered, voicing something that he _should_ say but he is startled to realise that deep down the absence is not as great as he thought. He loved this woman but she has been dead for a millennium.

"You have? I haven't gone anywhere."

Elijah smiled at the ironic statement and froze when he felt her mouth brushing against his jaw, planting another soft kiss on him. He pulled back and stared into her eyes — Elena's — and was consumed with conflict. He wanted to embrace her, kiss her and so much more but not like this.

"No, I can't." He released her hands and she threaded them through his hair again, her touch rough with need. He breathed against her waiting mouth, full lips pulled up at a corner that was all Tatia and had to stop a groan. Her lips parted and she gave a low throaty laugh before pressing her lips to his. He did not pull away, not then.

* * *

The little girl's hysterics had passed like a storm, raging and fierce until at the other end a stillness settled. She slept, rolled up in furs and did not stir. Elena could not sleep and judging from others in the cavern she wasn't the only one. Wolves howled and prowled and she could not stop herself from looking at the tunnel entrance every few seconds, imagining them treading in on soft padded feet. The shawl that Irina had ventured out to retrieve was rolled up in Elena's lap. Tatia had gone out with it but Elena had unknowingly left it on the forest floor. Irina had just wanted to make sure her mother was warm. Elena plucked at the fur and sighed when someone sat down beside her.

Elijah gazed at her softly and she smiled, showing him that she was all right. He reached up and brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek tenderly and Elena leaned into the touch, feeling something inside her swell and ache intensely. Before she had time to think about it she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Thank you. Thank you for being there." The gratitude was not just for tonight but for all the times he had been there. The connection that they shared was inexplicable and should not exist but it does and in that moment she fully realised the intricacies of their bond. She shuffled closer; staring into his eyes and after a hesitating moment lowered her lips to his. It was a tentative touch at first, savouring the unfamiliar, becoming accustomed but soon he was pushing against her, hands reaching up to cup her face.

The Elijah she knew was restraint personified and it seemed not much had changed except now he was letting his guard down. Restraint is not the result of an absence of emotion but the excess of it, so much so that it has to be contained in case it boils over or explodes. But this passion, this magnitude of feeling, is for someone else and she began to pull away. But before she could she felt something strike into her mind, as sharp and bright as lightening and she gasped into his mouth.

* * *

Tatia gasped, mouth parting under his and her hands flexed against his shoulders, fisting his shirt. He had been swept away by passion and a desire that he thought was long buried. But the woman in his arms was nothing more then an echo, a phantasm that will soon fade and only then will he be left with something real. Elena. Despite his intentions not to he had fallen for her and it was a love distinct from any he had felt before, a devotional, selfless thing that startled him. He has no idea how he got himself into such a state but there was no running from it. He did not want a ghost of a long dead love, he wanted _her_ but this was not the way to do it. She looked up at him, dazed eyes narrowed and then she leaned forward again, eyes on his lips but with a firm but gentle touch he pushed her away.

"Elijah? She whispered, hand going to her head.

"Elena?" He asked, a relieved smile playing over his mouth.

She nodded and placed her fingertips to her red, swollen lips and then licked them. His happiness at her return became marred by shame and he looked into her eyes intensely.

"I'm sorry, I knew that it wasn't you but — "

She interrupted him by reaching up to brush her mouth against his cheek and then to his ear. "That wasn't Tatia who kissed you in the caves all those years ago."

She pulled back and they gazed at each other in silence, a mutual look of understanding passing between them. Elena slowly reached up again, eyes on his mouth and he leaned down to meet her but at that moment the door opened and they froze. Elijah's paralysis lasted a second before he gracefully stepped away from her but kept hold of her hand. Those gathered had expressions ranging from surprise, glee to anger but Elena deflected it and smiled at them happily.

"I'm back."

She went to them, letting go of Elijah's hand reluctantly and with a curt nod he moved to the door. But before he left he gave her a look that promised reconcilement and an exhilarating sense of elation welled up within her.

* * *

_**note:** originally this was a little different. Elena inexplicably finds herself possessing Tatia when she was alive, at a time when she and Elijah were having an affair of some kind. So she had to deal with that and then the present Elijah. But I was finding it tricky and the prompt got me motivated to approach it another way._


End file.
